A kiss to make you mine
by Moola Deena
Summary: Sasuke had never thought that a non-fighting moron could be so unnerving. One-shot. Narusasu. Lemon. Anal, oral, PWP, WAFF. Please note the rating.


**A/N: **Another pointless one-shot. I know I know. I really should be working on _The nights before we were, _but I'm still kinda stuck on that one. Well, here's some narusasu smut for you to enjoy as I try to pull myself together and get down to writing the next chappie.

I would be grateful if you please could point out any possible miss-spellings and/or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, and I don't claim to be able to use it without errors.

**Warnings: **Lemon. Boyxboy action.

**Pairing: **Narusasu.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series of Naruto. I'd ruin it totally and turn it into some kind of obsessive stalking series about Sasuke. Not good. Bad idea.

* * *

Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto against the wall, aggressively. Naruto complied. And it was getting to Sasuke. Whatever he decided to do, Naruto just let him without putting up any resistance. It wasn't how it was supposed to be.

While he furiously sucked on a spot on Naruto's neck he briefly thought over how this had happened.

_Why the fuck am I doing this in the first place? _He thought while he absentmindedly licked at the newly made hickey that now glowed on Naruto's neck.

The day had started out as normal. Naruto had picked a fight and Sasuke had accepted. They had gone to the training area and Sasuke had kicked Naruto's ass (that he himself was pretty sore as well was something he'd never admit to anyone except himself… barely even that).

Afterwards, they had been laying in the grass, side by side while catching their breath.

"I so won, teme", Naruto exclaimed, still slightly breathless.

"Hn", Sasuke grunted. "If you call being tied up to a fucking tree _two _times to win, then yes."

Naruto pouted. "But that kick you got in your stomach must have counted for _something", _he protested. "If it had been real battle you would so have lost, dattebayo!"

Sasuke grunted again. Stupid dobe. The only reason Sasuke had gotten kicked in the stomach in the first place was because Naruto kicked him after the match was over and Sasuke freed him from the damn tree. Of course Naruto wouldn't agree if he said so, so he simply opted to keep quiet.

Naruto wasn't happy. He knew what that grunt meant; 'Idiot. You lost. Accept you fate as a total looser'.

So when Sasuke started to walk back to the village, Naruto was quick to follow.

"Where are you going, teme? Don't run away! I still haven't heard your confession that I totally kick ass and that you don't stand a chance to me. Teme!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind Sasuke wondered if it wouldn't be easier if he just agreed with Naruto. Maybe that would make the dobe stunned enough to shut up long enough for Sasuke to disappear from hearing-range.

Then again, he _had _his Uchiha pride to think of. He couldn't just abandon it for something as petty as peace and quiet… even though peace and quiet really was divine. Especially when you didn't get around experiencing a lot of it.

Naruto didn't give up, but persistently followed Sasuke through the streets of Konoha, all the way to Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke fished out his keys, still trying to tune Naruto out, and inserted them in the lock.

"Listen, dobe", he said monotonously. "Either you go home, or you shut up. If you decide to come with me without stop talking, you're seriously going to regret it. I've put up with your whining long enough as it is."

Naruto became silent with a thoughtful face, as if he wondered what Sasuke would do if he didn't shut up and just kept on bothering him. Sasuke wondered the exactly same thing.

His pondering didn't show on his face as he opened the door and stepped into his apartment, however. And Naruto followed.

Sasuke tensed as he felt Naruto's presence follow him inside, but when Naruto didn't say anything he relaxed slightly. In about two seconds. Then Naruto started again.

"You think you scare me, teme? Well, I'll tell you what! I so kicked your ass, dattebayo, and nothing you do is going to change that. Just admit it, Sasuke-bastard!"

_Crap, _Sasuke thought. _Now I really have to come up with something._

And, since he really didn't know what to do, his body seemed to take matters in its own hands. Literally.

Suddenly Sasuke was flush up against Naruto, hands violently fisting in golden locks and viciously tugging at the blonde's clothes.

Sasuke didn't really have time to think about what he was doing until he noticed that _his _tongue was _inside Naruto's mouth._

_What the fuck? _was the first coherent thought his slightly dizzy mind could produce.

But it felt nice. Naruto tasted like a fresh breeze in early spring, the first snowflakes of the year and a little like the ramen he undoubtedly had eaten for lunch.

It was a good taste, Sasuke decided. And Naruto didn't protest. He had closed his blue eyes and moaned softly into the kiss.

Sasuke decided that he liked this. So he didn't stop.

Instead he grew slightly more forceful as he backed Naruto into the bedroom and slammed him against the wall. Which was the position they were in right now, with Sasuke getting slightly bothered by the lack of resistance from Naruto.

Okay that he didn't push Sasuke away. _That _didn't bother him. Obviously Naruto wanted Sasuke as much as Sasuke wanted the blonde. But _why didn't he fight for dominance?_

They _always _fought. And it was disturbing Sasuke that Naruto had chosen _now, _of all times, _not _to put up a fight.

Because Sasuke really _needed _to fight Naruto right now. He was nervous. This was new to him. What Sasuke needed was something that he was used to covering up his uneasiness. And Naruto didn't provide him with that.

With a low growl he sucked Naruto's tongue into his own mouth, letting his teeth scrape lightly over it, trying to coax Naruto into a tongue-battle. Nothing. The only reaction he got was that those impossibly blue eyes opened slightly and looked at him for a split second before they once again closed, and Naruto willingly let Sasuke push him around as he wished.

This made Sasuke more frustrated than anything. Why wouldn't the idiot _do _something? Anything!

Sasuke pulled back enough to rid himself of his shirt. Naruto slowly opened his eyes when he felt the warmth of the other's body move away, and watched Sasuke strip of his shirt with dazed eyes.

Sasuke was fast to smash up against the slightly shorter man again, his hands finding their way to the hem of Naruto's T-shirt (Orange. That really was a hideous colour) and pulling it over his head.

Naruto had grown a lot during the last two years, but he still was half an inch shorter than Sasuke. Sasuke took pride in being the taller of the two, even though he never said it out loud. Naruto always claimed that he sooner or later would outgrow the raven-haired man. Said raven always answered with a superior snort. However, he sometimes worried that what Naruto said was true. As it seemed now Naruto would be slightly taller than Sasuke in just one more year.

Sasuke's coal eyes shot open (when the fuck had he closed them?) when he felt warm, calloused hands slide down the skin of his back. He pressed himself closer to Naruto, forcing Naruto harder against the wall, and let his own hands wander over the blonde's naked chest, down his stomach and gripping his hips.

Naruto's hips bucked. And wasn't that a lovely feeling? He could feel Naruto smirk (smirk? Since when did the idiot _smirk? _That was _his _job, dammit!) against his lips as the younger man settled for grinding into Sasuke, pushing their groins together and the _friction _and the _bliss _and everything felt so please-don't-stop-I-can't-take-it-if-you-stop.

Sasuke vaguely noticed that there was a moaning noise somewhere in the background that just wouldn't stop. He didn't care though. It wasn't really that important, was it?

So he decided to ignore the sound. Until he felt Naruto's hot breathe against his ear that is. And then a deep, husky voice (since when did the dobe learn to sound so sexy?).

"You sound like a bitch in heat, teme. I'd never expect _you _to be so vocal."

And that was when Sasuke realised that the moaning sound came from _him, _from _his _mouth. And that the only thing still keeping him on his feet was the iron-grip Naruto had on his hips, and the fact that he had collapsed against the blonde's strong chest, his forehead resting against the other's shoulder and his arms haphazardly thrown about Naruto's neck.

He tried (really, he _did _try) to collect his dizzy thoughts and put some coherent thought together. However, he failed pathetically. The only thing he could come up with was swatting Naruto's hands off him, take a painfully tight grip on the other's upper arms and walk backwards, dragging Naruto with him, until his legs hit the bed and he let himself fall backwards, landing in the bed on his back, pulling Naruto on top of him. This way he at least wouldn't be dependent on Naruto to keep on his feet.

Naruto seemed delighted and his mouth trailed hot, feather light kisses down Sasuke's jaw line, neck and chest while the blonde's hands busied themselves with fumbling with the raven's belt buckle. Oh yeah? So _now _the moron could play all over dominant and shit. Sasuke was _so not _going down without a fight.

His grip on the blonde's arms tightened and with a swift movement he managed to swap places with the other man, pinning him to the bed.

He smirked predatorily as he let his eyes sweep over the half-naked body under him. When he met the blue eyes, all his fighting spirit disappeared out the window, however.

Naruto just lay there, contently watching Sasuke, expecting him to do something interesting or entertaining. Dammit. Sasuke wanted a fight!

Unconsciously he pouted before he took action and gave the blonde's stomach a lick, letting his tongue swirl around the bellybutton and occasionally dip into it. Naruto moaned. Sasuke liked that.

Two minutes later Sasuke wasn't sure _how _Naruto's pants had come off, but he was _very _aware of the fact that they lay discarded on his bedroom floor and _not _covering up the skin on Naruto's legs as they were supposed to.

He was _also _very aware of the fact that _somehow _Naruto's erection (now only hidden by those _terrible_ boxers (they were _orange _with small ramen bowls scattered all over them)) had appeared right under Sasuke's nose.

Embarrassingly enough, Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. Seriously, wasn't this going a bit too far? Maybe if it had been _Naruto's _face in level with _Sasuke's _cock, but… there was _no way _Sasuke would actually… _do _something from here. Right. He was an Uchiha after all. Uchiha's did not give other's blow jobs nor hand jobs. Period.

Naruto somehow seemed to realise that Sasuke had stopped. He made an irritated noise as he sat up halfway, leaning heavily on his elbows and looked down at Sasuke, who still stared as paralysed at Naruto's cloth-covered dick.

"You know, this is the moment where you rip my boxers off and give me the blow job of my life", Naruto grumpily said.

Sasuke tore his eyes from the blonde's erect dick and sent him a cold glare.

They looked at each other silently in about four seconds before Naruto rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Alright then, so let's just say that you rip off my boxers and then we'll see where it goes from there."

Sasuke let his eyes linger a moment longer at Naruto's face (and he was _not _doing it just to make sure that Naruto didn't mock him, dammit. He wasn't _that _paranoid) before he let his gaze travel down his body and finally settle to suspiciously eyeing that offending erection a little. Then he tentatively took hold of the waistband and slowly removed them.

He looked at the boxers in his hand with something akin to disgust before he, with a half-snort, threw them away to a corner of the room. Then he glanced at Naruto. He looked utterly amused. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up.

So what? After all, those boxers were Naruto's _used, unwashed underwear. _It wasn't _that _funny that Sasuke didn't find it charming to hold on to them, right?

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's faint blush and sat up fully.

"Well, since you don't seem up to suck me off, princess, I guess we better get those trousers off of you. After all, it's not fair that you get to have pants _and _pride left while I'm completely naked."

Sasuke's blush darkened slightly. What the hell was wrong with him? They were just getting to that. Didn't the moron have _any _patience? Besides, the way he said it he made it sound as if Sasuke didn't _know _what was to happen next. He wasn't stupid, dammit. It was _Naruto _who was the dork around here.

He tried a glare. Naruto was unfazed. Suddenly Sasuke found himself on his back, Naruto hovering over him, fingers eagerly yanking at Sasuke's pants, pulling them off him along with the boxers. Sasuke gave a surprised yelp.

Naruto grinned. Like a fox.

Sasuke scowled, but Naruto didn't seem to notice as he was busy sucking and biting on a spot on Sasuke's left shoulder that turned the raven into a mewling mess. He came to the conclusion that scowling during sex might not be the best of ideas.

Naruto's mouth left a trace of saliva on Sasuke's creamy skin, as he moved lower only to find a nipple. He stopped, considered his options and then attacked the nipple with full force. Sasuke's back arched. In his mind he cursed Naruto for once again tricking him.

Of course it was tricking! Otherwise Sasuke still would be the one straddling Naruto.

Naruto's warm fingers moved in small circles around his belly, hips and thighs. Sasuke felt overheated. Had his air-conditioner stopped working?

When a big hand abruptly fisted Sasuke's weeping cock, however, he couldn't find the room to worry about the air-conditioner anymore. In fact he couldn't find the room in his mind to worry about _anything _except the fact that Naruto pumped him _way _too slow.

He bucked his hips impatiently. Naruto chuckled.

"Dobe! There's no reason for your hand to be as slow as your brain! Get on with it!" Sasuke snapped.

"Now, now, Sasuke. That's not the way to ask for someone to jack you off, eh?"

Oh. He had sooo fun, hadn't he?

Sasuke's hips bucked again, trying to get more of that friction. Naruto's grin grew wider.

"Patience is a virtue, Sasuke-chan", he chanted, silly smile still in place.

Sasuke was thinking of punching it off his face, but reminded himself that if he did, he would also have to finish of that hand job himself. And he didn't want that. He almost whimpered at the very thought of Naruto stopping now.

There was no need to worry though, as Naruto's hand gained speed and settled into a steady rhythm. Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's shoulders, drawing blood. He didn't care though. _Moron should be grateful I keep them short and clean._

He didn't realise he had closed his eyes until he suddenly felt the weight above him shift and his eyes snapped open. Naruto, still furiously pumping his shaft, had leaned over to the bedside table, now shuffling around in the top drawer. Sasuke didn't care enough to ask what the dobe was up to.

Instead he blissfully closed his eyes again, enjoyed the marvellous friction Naruto's calloused hand on his cock created.

Somewhere in the background Naruto began to hum. The magnificent hand disappeared. Sasuke whined.

Hot air hit his ear as Naruto leaned in close to whisper:

"Don't worry; you'll get more of that soon enough."

Sasuke opened his eyes halfway to give Naruto a heated glare. It didn't turn out the way he had planned. The glare was more of a silent plea for Naruto to hurry up. He was freaking aroused here! Half insane. And it was Naruto's fault! All right, so maybe Sasuke was the one starting the whole mess, but no one had stopped Naruto from just pushing him away. So in Sasuke's world of simple logic it was up to Naruto to fix Sasuke's very evident problem.

He almost took that back when he noticed the glint in those cerulean eyes just before Naruto's face moved out of Sasuke's vision field. And then his brain melted.

Naruto had deep throated him.

And Sasuke could vow it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Even though his brain had gone on vacation due to malfunction.

His ecstatic state ran to a halt shortly thereafter, when _something _pressed up his anus. What the fuck? Nothing was supposed to go up there! Things were supposed to come out! (Sasuke blushed furiously. He did _not_ just think that.) Besides, who said the moron could top?

An extraordinarily skilled flick of Naruto's tongue made Sasuke change his mind. He could live with it, he decided. Sure, it stung a little, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Soon Naruto decided to shove up another finger however, and Sasuke gasped at the increasing pain. Naruto sucked vigorously at Sasuke's cock as he scissored with his fingers, trying to stretch the older man. But damn, was that a tight ass. He longed with growing impatience for entering that tight heat that was Sasuke.

The raven moaned when he felt Naruto prodding around, as if searching for something inside Sasuke.

_Bet he looks for crack shoved up my ass, _Sasuke thought as he bit down hard on his lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping his lips. _Just as in those bad Hollywood movies._ That didn't make sense. Crack? Hollywood movies? What the hell? That was the last piece of proof Sasuke needed – his brain was officially Not Present.

His reasoning liquefied and floated away as Naruto's fingers brushed against _something _inside him. He didn't know _what _it was, but he did know that he wanted Naruto to hit that spot again.

"Aah! Th-there!" he panted breathlessly, eagerly pressing back against Naruto's fingers. "Nngh… Mo-more. Right there."

Naruto gave the tip of Sasuke's shaft one last lazy lick before he started to look around for the lube he had found in Sasuke's drawer earlier. He spotted it on the sheets by Sasuke's hip and the hand that wasn't occupied for the moment began to feverishly fumble after it.

Long fingers clasped around the small bottle and Naruto gave a triumphant grin. Without thinking further about it, he pulled out his fingers from Sasuke and flipped the bottle open, squirting a generous amount onto his hand and threw the lube away.

Sasuke gave a discontented whine when Naruto's fingers stopped rubbing that something deep inside him. He settled to stare coldly (more like pout childishly) at Naruto for taking away his pleasure like that.

Naruto didn't notice as he was busy rubbing his hands together. Sasuke couldn't figure why.

When Naruto then had the guts to fist _himself_ and began to pump _his own_ shaft Sasuke went into brooding-mode. Wasn't that Sasuke's job? All right, so he _had _ditched jacking Naruto off earlier, but hell. He had actually counted on Naruto pushing a little to get what he wanted.

Naruto stopped jerking off (which was a good thing, since the sight of it only made Sasuke all the more aroused, even though he'd never admit it to anyone) and smirked at the ravenette, who lay sprawled over the bed in front of him, limbs thrown haphazardly around the sheets, giving Naruto a perfect view of his erection and that puckered hole he just _knew _would be heavenly to bury himself in.

"Why Sasuke, you look so whorish like that. It's hot though, even if you contradict the picture by blushing like a virgin."

Sasuke felt his cheeks grow hotter and he stared defiantly at the blonde.

"I do _not _look whorish", he protested lamely.

Naruto's smirk grew.

"Oh no? Whatever you say, baby." He gripped Sasuke's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Sasuke flailed weakly. Naruto leaned in close to the raven and let his hands slide down the legs and grip the others hips.

"You didn't deny the virgin-thing though", he whispered seductively just before he pushed in.

Sasuke inhaled sharply at the intrusion. Naruto was _much _bigger than merely two fingers.

In the meantime Naruto had a hard time not to thrust all the way in at once, but going slow and give Sasuke time to adjust. It was a lot harder than it sounds like, dammit, because Sasuke was so tight and it felt so good and Naruto really wanted to go all the way in _now._

Sasuke trashed around under him, gasping in pain, biting his lip and trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Naruto tried to pause. It didn't work. His body kept on pushing by itself.

Once he was buried to the hilt he stopped long enough to notice that Sasuke had stopped fighting and now lay still with his eyes tightly shut and breathing hard through his nose. Small pearly tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Once he'd taken in this sight he began to thrust, thinking to himself that he would do it slowly but that he had to do it _now. _That plan didn't work, however, as his body was high on pleasure and the next thing he knew he found himself ramming into the pale body underneath him without a second thought of how it would feel for Sasuke. He knew it was selfish, but he wasn't able to stop even as he angrily screamed at himself that he hurt Sasuke, that this was wrong, that he had no right to do it like this.

Sasuke lived through hell right now. It wasn't pleasurable in any way, shape or form. _Sex, _he thought tiredly, _is overrated. Just like Christmas and fangirls. Overrated. Christmas is a bitch, the only ones who _wants _fangirls is those that don't have any, and sex is quite frankly just painful. I'll need to become a masochist to enjoy this._

He'd live through it though. He'd felt worse pain than this, and Naruto seemed to enjoy himself. Sasuke figured he might owe the dobe this much.

And that was when Naruto hit _that _spot again, and Sasuke's world turned into an idyllic teen movie that ends with a gay-sex scene and a love confession before the main characters run away together into the sunset (and didn't that sound like something Gai-sensei and Lee would have said? And wasn't this the second time Sasuke compared this to a movie? Corny, he decided bitterly). He was sure that the bed magically had turned into a cloud (cloud nine to be precise) and that the sun shone straight into Sasuke's eyes, as all he could see was a blinding whiteness.

He didn't need to see right now, however, so the loss of his eyesight didn't bother him all that much. All he needed was to feel, to feel _that _again, and so he started to meet up with Naruto's thrusts, shifting a little so that Naruto easier would brush over that pleasure-point.

He moaned loudly, gasped Naruto's name over and over, arched his back and begged continuously for Naruto to fuck him harder, faster, deeper.

Naruto complied. He knew neither of them would last long at this rate, but he didn't care. All he cared about was doing as Sasuke asked.

Sasuke didn't think it could get better. Sure, it still hurt a little, but the pleasure easily outdid that feeling. And then Naruto's hand once again took a hold of his neglected erection and stroke him, almost lovingly, agonizingly slow. Sasuke was convinced that Naruto _wanted _to drive him into madness.

The contradiction of Naruto's fast pounding and unhurried stroking did the trick and Sasuke cum hard, his semen splashed onto both their stomachs as his back arched so much that Naruto would have worried for it to snap if it wasn't for the passionate way Sasuke screamed his name.

The inner walls around Naruto tightened almost painfully around him, and Naruto found himself cumming after just a few more thrusts, breathing out Sasuke's name as he did so.

He let go of Sasuke's legs and fell forward, barely stopping himself from collapsing on top of Sasuke by placing one hand on each side of the other's head. Sasuke looked up at him, looking throughout dazed and out of stamina. Naruto smiled softly and bent down to place sloppy kisses and love bites all over the raven's neck and collarbones.

Sasuke made a quiet sound of protest, but he was too tired to actually stop the blonde from doing as he wanted. But seriously, did they _have _to cuddle? And if they really had to, why couldn't it wait until later? He was damn tired and just wanted to sleep.

Naruto seemed a bit out of breath, but otherwise just as energetic as usual. And he seemed to think that they _had _to cuddle. Right. Now.

Naruto wholeheartedly devoted his whole being into marking Sasuke as his. Because Sasuke was his now. Officially.

Of course Sasuke had _always _belonged to Naruto, but now it really was official. He wouldn't let the other man slip away. He would tell the world that the Uchiha was _not _for _anyone _to touch but himself, and now was the perfect moment, when Sasuke was too exhausted to actually stop him.

With a sigh Sasuke closed his eyes and left Naruto to do as he wished.

"Aren't you going to pull out?" he mumbled.

Naruto answered with a grunt, as his mouth was busy sucking and licking at Sasuke's pulse, but Sasuke felt Naruto tenderly placing his large, warm hands on his hips to gain some leverage as he pulled out.

Naruto affectionately let his fingertips travel over the soft skin belonging to Sasuke, tracing over the insides of his thighs, letting his thumbs rub small circles over the hipbones, trailing up the raven's sides and slide along the ribs. Then they moved further up along the elegant neck, gliding over the nape of the neck and into silky, ebony hair. He looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes, but they were closed.

Sasuke had fallen asleep.

He smiled gingerly at how peaceful Sasuke looked when he was sleeping. No scowl graced his features, no emotionless mask hid his feelings. He looked so vulnerable and Naruto ached to protect him from everything evil in this world.

Even though he knew that Sasuke neither needed nor wanted his protection. Didn't want it because of that silly Uchiha-pride of his. Didn't need it because, after all, Sasuke could protect himself better than what Naruto could.

"I'll get stronger", Naruto whispered. "I'll get strong enough to protect you. Strong enough to be worthy of you. It's a promise."

He was overcome with a weird, solemn feeling and sealed the promise with a kiss; even though Sasuke wasn't aware of the oath he'd just been given.

Then he moved off of the ravenette, careful not to wake him up from his slumber, and lay down beside the other, gently wrapping his arms around the slender form and pulling him close.

"Sleep tight, Sasuke", he murmured into jet-black hair as he felt sleep pulling at him.

In his sleep, Sasuke gave a small, honest smile.

He dreamed of blue skies, never-ending fields and green forests that told him a tale of freedom and safeness. And he dreamed of a golden, nine-tailed fox which comfortably accompanied him in his search for-

* * *

**A/N: **:blushes: Well, yes. That was my first lemon, please be kind?

I would very much appreciate a review or two. No flamers though. I've already warned you, and if you were stupid enough to read it anyway… well, that's your own fault. Don't blame me. Constructive criticism on the other hand is always accepted.


End file.
